The Promise
by Descendant of Doom
Summary: Off canon. One-shot songfic. Aang is lonely and broken. Zuko wants him to just be happy. Will Aang listen to Zuko's whispered promise in the dark? Slash Zukaang ZukoxAang


A/N: I started this fanfic a long time ago and just finished it. I'm not sure how good it is but it's an idea I couldn't get out of my head. I love this song a lot and when I was listening to it, I just thought that would be something Zuko would say. So here it is! I hope you enjoy it.

Warnings: Slash/Yaoi, whatever you want to call it. Way off canon

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender. I do not own Whispers in the dark by Skillet either. Please don't sue me, I have no money. I owe much to the government for my schooling and much too credit card companies so you won't get anything if you do sue except maybe my beanie baby collection.

**The Promise**

Zuko breathed in slowly and exhaled just as slowly. He could hear footsteps walking down the hall outside his door causing him to sigh. He glanced over his shoulder to see Toph standing in his doorway. Her eyes looked tired and he gave her a confused look, if she noticed it she ignored it.

"Dinner's ready but I don't suggest you even look in Sweetness' direction. She's pissed off and ready to kill." Toph said as he stood slowly. He headed towards her and fell quickly into step beside her.

"Did Sokka do something to her?" He asked softly. Toph gave a crooked smile but shook her head. She blew at her bangs as they continued walking and sighed.

"Far as I know it has something to do with Aang again; although Sokka isn't helping her mood any." She stated her voice showing a smile and a mild happiness at Sokka bothering his sister. Zuko nodded in understanding, knowing the girl could tell the small vibration. The rest of the walk to their camp fire was silent and the two sat down on the same side of the fire.

Zuko took his bowl from Sokka gratefully and kept his eyes trained on his bowl for the most part. Through his hair he glanced around the fire, there was small chattering coming from a few different people; Sokka and Toph were talking about something or more like bantering at a rather loud volume which everyone else was ignoring, Teo and The Duke were talking excitedly though at a rather normal volume about another place they had discovered in the temple and then there was Katara and Haru whom were talking in whispers while sitting rather close to each other. He glanced across the fire at the one person that was being completely quiet: Aang.

The Avatar was eating quietly his eyes never leaving his own bowl. He seemed to cringe with ever whisper and touch of Katara and Haru. It had been painfully obvious when he joined the group that the Waterbender was protective and quite fond of the young Avatar. Also it was obvious Aang cared about her just as much and then it seemed something had changed. It had been a few days now that Aang hadn't talked much and he had thrown himself completely into his Firebending training. Zuko had to several times tell him to go take a break for a couple of hours only to find him training with Toph minutes later.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses_

Zuko ran fingers through his hair, keeping his eyes on the fire. He had found himself rather confused the last several of weeks while training Aang. His feelings towards the young Airbender had started to grow in a strange way. At first, he had denied any feelings towards Aang and put it down to a feeling of friendship that had started to develop between them. As the emotions continued to nag at him, he once again denied any feelings and this time put it down to a feeling of having a brotherly love towards him. He exhaled slowly, running his fingers through his hair again. He couldn't deny it anymore no matter how hard he tried; he cared for the boy in ways he never imagined he would. It paled in comparison to the way he had felt about Mai.

"Good night, Zuko." Toph called as she disappeared around the corner, pushing a rather confused Sokka along with her. Teo and The Duke yawned also heading to bed moments later. Haru and Katara left with the two younger boys leaving just Aang and Zuko at the fire. Zuko flicked a wrist at the dying fire causing it to come to life again before he looked at Aang.

"So are you going to tell me what's wrong or do I have to drag it out of you?" Zuko asked; he wasn't in the mood to walk around the subject lightly. Aang looked up at him, his grey eyes dull and unlike the happy shining eyes the boy used to have. Aang shook his head looking away. Zuko sighed. "I'm not blind Aang, you've thrown yourself completely into learning Firebending and when you're not doing that you're working with Toph Earthbending. You hardly have smiled in the last few days and you practically have cringed with the whole thing that's been going on between Haru and Katara."

"Nothing is wrong, Zuko. I'm the Avatar I have to worry about mastering Firebending." Aang replied, his voice bitter. Zuko could see in the dark a tear roll down Aang's pale cheek.

_Despite the lies that you're making_

_Your love is mine for the taking_

_My love is just waiting to turn your tears to roses_

Zuko walked over brushing the tear away from Aang's cheek gently. Aang looked up with surprise before lunging forward burying his head in Zuko's chest; tears falling freely, soaking Zuko's shirt. Zuko wrapped his arms around Aang protectively. He held Aang until the crying stopped and the young boy was calm once again.

"Sorry Zuko, I shouldn't have done that to you. I should just go to bed." Aang said softly, getting up and leaving. Zuko shook his head, looking down at the fire and snuffed it out causing smoke to rise. He headed to his own room, not bothering to even change he flopped down on his bed.

An hour later he was still awake, laying on his bed staring out the window. He sat up in bed as his door was flung open and a small body was wrapped up in Zuko's lap. He looked down to see Aang curled up in his lap his face buried once again in his chest. He smiled sadly, pulling the younger boy closer.

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you_

_I will be the one that you run to_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

Zuko sighed softly as he held the young boy. He rubbed soothing circles into pale skin, his fingers encountering the scar from Azula that marked the boy. He growled internally; the want to track Azula down and make sure she never hurt Aang again overwhelmed his senses. Azula had hurt Aang physically but that didn't seem to be anything to the younger boy. Katara's hurt had seemingly been enough to destroy Aang. He pulled Aang closer, hoping to give him something solid to hold onto.

"I'm sorry, Zuko." Aang said, his voice sounding so small. Zuko took Aang's chin gently in his hand, forcing him to look up. He pressed a soft kiss to each tearstained cheek.

"I'm always here for you, Aang. You'll never be alone." Zuko whispered softly in the dark room.

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes, you know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers the dark_

Zuko gave a small smile, trying to soothe Aang only to see the grey eyes widen as understanding sunk in. He watched sadly as Aang pulled away, gave a small smile, bowing and walking out of the room. Zuko flopped back on the bed cursing himself for taking advantage of Aang's fragile state. He just wanted the young boy to heal but that didn't seem quite possible. He wanted to love Aang and him know he was loved. He just wasn't sure how to reach him, when the young boy was so lonely and broken. He would just have to wait to love Aang. Zuko laid awake for hours until somehow he fell into a restless sleep, his sleep being plagued by visions of Aang.

_You feel so lonely and ragged_

_You lay here broken and naked_

_My love is waiting to clothe you in crimson roses_

Zuko wasn't surprised when Aang avoided him all day long and it was nearly dark. He wanted to talk to Aang but he knew it was fruitless to search for the Airbender. He had after all, chased him for months and months and always had a hard time finding him and keeping him in one place. Zuko gasped as his legs suddenly were stuck in the ground. He turned to see Toph standing quite unhappily beside Sokka.

"What did you do to Aang?" Toph demanded, placing her hands firmly on her hips. Sokka shook his head at the young girl as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"I didn't do anything to Aang." Zuko replied. Toph's blind eyes narrowed at him and he let out a screech as he found himself in the ground up to his waist.

"You're lying." She stated. Sokka gently tapped her on the shoulder and she turned her steely glare at him which didn't seem to faze the other youth. "What?"

"You do realize if you let him drop through the floor, he won't be able to tell you anything and Aang won't have a Firebending teacher. You could also make Aang feel worse should you kill Zuko." Sokka said. Zuko thanked Sokka silently. She turned to Zuko and stomped forward.

"So are you going to tell me the truth?" She asked. Zuko nodded.

"After you all left, he was crying so I held him while he was crying. Then he left and came to my room last night again, crying. I –" Zuko cut himself off. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't sure how to say, he had kissed the young boy's tearstained cheeks.

"Come on, Toph. Both you and I know Zuko has been hiding the fact he likes Aang. Also it's not our fault, Aang's upset. It's Katara and her stupid emotions. One day, she's in love with Aang and the next she realizes she could never have a relationship with the Avatar. It only took Aang two weeks to show it. I love Aang like a brother so I would rather see him happy. Katara seems to have found that already despite what her brother thinks. So if Zuko can make Aang happy, all the better." Sokka stated. Toph and Zuko stared at Sokka. "What? You're allowed to be a fan-girl but I'm not allowed to be fan-boy?"

"No." Toph replied, staring at him with her head cocked to the side. "It's weird." She grabbed Zuko's arm pulling him out. Zuko looked at her as she sighed. "He's in his room. He hasn't left it all day." She turned and walked away with Sokka heading towards the fire.

Zuko sighed, heading in the direction of Aang's room.

_I will be the one that's gonna find you_

_I will be the one that's gonna guide you_

_My love is a burning, consuming fire_

Zuko stood at the Aang's bedroom tentatively. He was trying to prepare what he was going to say to Aang. He glanced around finding the darkness comforting to him. He wouldn't be able to see the rejection on Aang's face.

He knocked before opening the door slowly. Aang sat on the windowsill next to his bed. He looked so sad and lost. He wanted to walk up and hold Aang but held back the urge to do so.

"What do you want Zuko?" Aang asked, eyes turning slowly towards him. Zuko stepped further into the room, gently closing the door behind him.

"I'm sorry about last night. It wasn't right of me to do that. If you wish to hate me, I will understand." Zuko whispered keeping his eyes trained on the floor.

"I can't hate you Zuko when you're one of the reasons Katara decided she could never love me. She could see how I watched you, like how I used to watch her only so much more intense, kind of like a burning fire I guess. I still love her, it still hurts. When she rejected me like that. I figured that I'm the last Airbender and the Avatar, I'm meant to be alone. Just me and Appa and Momo flying from place to place like the nomads we are." Aang stated softly. Zuko shook his head, walking towards Aang. He gently reached out placing a hand on the pale shoulder.

"You'll never be alone. When darkness comes, I'll light your night with stars and I won't ever be far." Zuko whispered in the darkness of the room. Aang turned hopeful eyes towards him. He turned, wrapping his arms around Zuko's neck, breathing in the unique scent that was Zuko.

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

Zuko pulled Aang away to gently plant a kiss on the young boy's soft pink lips. Aang responded immediately kissing back with a hunger and desperation that Zuko hadn't known him to possess. Aang pulled away first panting heavily. He smiled, running his fingers through Zuko's unruly hair.

"I love you, Aang. I think I always have." Zuko whispered in his ear. Aang gently kissed Zuko's cheek.

"I love you too, Zuko. Say it again please." Aang whispered back heatedly.

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes, you know I'm never far_

_Hear the whispers in the dark_

Zuko smiled. The war was finally over and he had been named Fire Lord. A year had past and the entire Fire Nation was celebrating the peace that had come over the world. He watched everyone socializing and smirked, seeing Toph and Sokka dancing. He chuckled to see Suki pouting in the corner. Mai hadn't even tried to kill him when she found out about him dating Aang. She had given them her well wishes and had somehow ended up dating Ty Lee. He couldn't understand how his doom and gloom girl had ended up with the cheerful sugar high girl but it seemed to work well for them so he was happy for them.

His eyes scanned the room looking for a familiar head in the crowd. When he didn't find it, he walked down from his seat and among the crowd searching. He walked past Toph and Sokka dancing.

"He's on the balcony." She called after Zuko. Toph knew him too well it seemed and headed in the direction she had indicated. He found his Airbender leaning up against the rail staring up at the moon. Zuko walked up, wrapping his arms around Aang, kissing his neck softly.

"You found me." Aang said with a chuckle. He let Zuko hold him as he watched the sky.

"Of course I found you. I made you a promise, Aang. I won't ever break that promise." Zuko stated. Aang turned around in his arms, lifting himself up on the tip of his toes to give Zuko a passionate kiss.

"Light the sky with stars for me." He whispered against Zuko's lips. Zuko smirked, he raised his hand up and a fireball went flying up into the air. A second later, fireworks went off up into the sky. Aang jumped at the first crack but chuckled turning to watch the display.

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes, I'll light your night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

Zuko held Aang close as their guests gathered around to watch the colourful display in the sky. Aang leaned closer into Zuko for the heat in the cool night air.

"I love you, Zuko." Aang whispered. Zuko kissed his cheek softly.

"I love you too." Zuko replied in the young boy's ear. He entwined their fingers as Aang's eyes lit up with the colours.

"Say it one last time." He pleaded. Zuko smirked, Aang always wanted to hear him say it, just like that night over a year ago.

"You'll never be alone. When darkness comes, I'll light your night with stars and I'm never far. Hear my whispers in the dark." He whispered softly.

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes, I'll light the night with stars_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_No, you'll never be alone_

_When darkness comes, you know I'm never far_

_Hear my whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

_Whispers in the dark_

**The End**

I hope you enjoyed it. I don't think it's my best work as I wasn't sure exactly how I wanted to end it. Anyway please tell me what you think. Please Review.


End file.
